5 Nights at Freddy's: Abandonment
5 Nights at Freddy's: Abandonment '''is an upcoming 5 Nights at Freddy's game. These series feature many developers that tell the story behind the story. Story '''Menu * New Game -''' >''' * Load Saves -''' >''' * Sandbox '- '> * Other '- '> Campaign Prologue: The Television starts, revealing a commercial for Fazbear Family Diner. A rocker jingle plays as a silly male voice plays: Guy: "Hey kids! Do you like Pizza!?" Kids: "YEAH!" Guy: "Do you like music awesome?!" Kids: "YEAH" Guy: "Do you want to have a good time?!" Kids: "YEAH!!" Guy: "Well, come on down to Fazbear's Family Diner! The most amazing diner of all time! In Fazbear's Family Diner, they all have everything a kid can ask for!" Kids: "Pizza!" Kids: "Games!" Guy: "And yours truly... Fredbear!" Camera revealing Fredbear with Spring Bonnie on the stage, moving and singing from the speakers. Guy: "Come on down and spend time at Fazbear's Family Diner! You won't want to miss it!" TV Shuts off. ---- Michael is sitting inside a red bus, it's nighttime and he has his bag near his seat. He then hears a ring from his right pocket, revealing a bright glow. He pulled it out of his sweatpants pocket, revealing a familiar caller. Clicking on the answer button. "Hello?" James answers. "Hey, James! You still going to that building?" The man asked. "Yeah, I still am" "How come you're still going. You've never told me how this place is close to you" "Well, it's a long story. I don't know when but I'll tell you if I have the time" "Alright, be safe. The building is known to be weak since it was shut down 27 years ago" "Don't worry, I'm not going out my way taking a sledgehammer and destroying the thing" "Just be safe, man" James hangs up the phone as the bus stops. He gets up as he grabs his bag and from the seat next to him and put it around his back like a backpack. He walks down from the bus stairs entrance. He stands in front of the restaurant as he sees the bus drive off into the night with the street lamps. He turns to see the whole restaurant. All black and full of darkness. James pulls out a lighter, revealing a hue of yellow light. He walks to the restaurant and sees the boards that are X'd out. He sets down the bag on the floor and pulls out a crowbar with white tape and rust. He ends up taking the crowbar and opening the first board before breaking the crowbar after taking off the second board. He walked in the building, the moon being a light source before the door close. He turns on his light and looks around the building, only the object lighting a bright, orange hue. He walks around, seeing tables and party props around. He moves to the table area and ends up seeing the stage itself. Seeing the words, "STORAGE", he walked over to it revealing a door. James opens the door, seeing two figures inside a white sheet. He walks closer and grabs the sheet, revealing Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. He starts having weird sounds of a screaming child and multiple teens laughing as it goes on before he is able to snap out of it. "Why did I come here?" James says in reluctance of his presence and began to walk to the entrance door. He manages to get to the door and tries to open the door but is unable to get out. He is suddenly grabbed and lifted by the Fredbear Animatronic before being ruthlessly thrown onto a wall near the kitchen, knocking him out. (Flashback - 1989) The view is shown inside of a suit, along with heavy breathing. In front of the costumed man, he sees Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on stage singing to the children above before being tapped on the shoulder, revealing a man in white attire with a black tie and brown pants. "Hey Afton" The manager exclaimed. "What?" The man said in a low mad tone. "Listen, I get that you're still upset about what happened. I don't want to stress you but you gotta realize you have a job to do" The manager explained. Afton doesn't respond. "I need you to do me a favor. Just for the building" The manager says. "What is it?" Afton asked. "Are you able to clean up for the night? I have to get home by 10" Afton quietly sighed. "Alright, I will" "You can start now if you want. There's not a lot of people here" The manager says before walking out of the building. The man sets down the spring bonnie head near him before seeing a teenage kid with a Foxy the Pirate mask. He looks down at his right hand and begins to clench it into a fist before hearing the screams of a child. He then hit the table out of anger before taking the head and putting it over him. Afton got up from the table and proceeded the stealthily stalk the kid. He walked up to the teen and began to talk to him. "Hey, kid," He said to the teen. "What do you want?" The teen rudely responded. "What are you doing?" Afton asked. "Nothing, I don't have any coins. All I'm doing is walking around." The teen explained. "Why, you got a stash of coins?" "Yes, I do. I keep it away inside the storage room" Afton explained. "You want to see it?" The teen moves one eyebrow in response. "No. I don't know you" "Aww, come on kid. I have a bucket filled with tons of them" Afton explained. The kid paused in speech. "I can always tell your mother that-" "Okay, okay. I'll come with you" The teen and Afton began to walk to the storage room. He opened the door for the teen before Afton walked in, he holds the door open to see the whole place before slamming the door. Nothing but pitch black. (Present - 2014) James wakes up, revealing himself to be strapped onto a table inside a suit. He tries to move his wrists but to no avail. He begins to breathe heavily in response. Recognizing the rust on the metal straps, he ends up trying to rip them off again before being successful. He got up and sees endoskeleton parts placed inside a shelf near a counter. Once taking off every part of the suit, he found keys on the table on the sides of shelves. He managed to take both off before hearing the sound of slow-walking of metal stomping the floor. James becomes stressed, realized the suit and looked at the now dismantled suit gold bear costume. He proceeded to place them on the table before going under it to hide. The door flies open with a kick, revealing the Fredbear animatronic. The animatronic walks to the table and begins messing with the suit before realizing there's nothing in it. He then turns to the shelf on the table's left. Still seeing the door open, he managed to run out as fast as possible, close it immediately and quickly locks the door. Hearing multiple thuds through the door before Fredbear kicks it down and proceeds to charge after James. James panics and runs away from a charging Fredbear before running to another door with an "OTHER ITEMS" and closes it behind him. He quickly locks the door, finds the key to the door and locks it before anything could happen. Fredbear then stops kicking the door. James, still scared, takes a deep breath before revealing a locker with a shotgun and a few shotgun shells. James slowly walks out of the door. He manages to slowly close the door behind him. He begins to walk through the large, giant shelves with many endoskeleton parts. Through the darkness, a random small flashlight falls down next to him and he manages to pick it out with one hand. He turns it on and continues to walk along with the flashlight glowing. He ends up walking near a second door before being grabbed being unexpectedly being grabbed by Fredbear and thrown into the door, causing it to crash down. James manages to cock his shotgun and start firing at the animatronic before managing to grab a gas canister near him. As he holds on to the canister, he is then grabbed by him and proceeds to bash him in the head before managing to bury the canister into the face and into the endoskeleton's face. He is dropped on the ground and he begins to start dragging towards the shotgun he dropped after being picked up by Fredbear and immediately cocks it before shooting him, causing a massive explosion. Taking down the animatronics and lighting some parts of the building on fire. As he breathes in relief, he begins to walk into the pitch darkness of the room. Leaving the disabled animatronic on the ground, he walks back to the "OTHER ITEMS" room. He then gets a ring from his right pocket, revealing a text from Mike himself but realizing that he has a phone, he ends up ignoring his text and immediately calling 911. "911, What's your emergency?" The Operator greets and asks. "Please help, I'm stuck inside a weird basement thing and I don't know where the hell I am," James explains. "Where was the last time you were at?" "I was at Fredbear's. I walked in and I was attacked" "By who, sir?" James goes silent along with the Operator. "Sir?" "I... I cannot explain" "...A police officer has been sent to your location. Please stay in the call with me and try to get out" James walks out along with the shotgun loaded and flashlight on. He ends up walking through the shelves as he listens through the phone speaker. "What do you see?" The Operator asks. "I see shelves. Large, tall shelves" James explains. The Operator continues to ask. "Is there anything placed in them?" "Metal parts. They look robotic in nature" Characters Animatronics Humans Controls Look and Walk Xbox Controls = HINT: Move R''' to look and Press 'L ' to walk. |-|Playstation Controls = '''HINT: Move L''' Superstar to look and Move '''R Superstar to walk. |-|PC Controls = HINT: Use A''' and '''D or <''' and '''> to move and move the mouse to look. |-|Nintendo Controls = DS Controls / Nintendo Switch Controls = * HINT: Use the ZL/ZR and L/R buttons. * HINT: Use the Blue joystick to look around and Use the Red joystick to walk. Check Inventory Xbox Controls = HINT: Press ☰''' to check your inventory. |-|Playstation Controls = '''HINT: Press Right ▊ to check your inventory. |-|PC Controls = HINT: Press V''' key or '''Space Bar to check your inventory. |-|Nintendo Controls = DS Controls / Nintendo Switch Controls = * HINT: Press SELECT button to check your inventory. * HINT: Press X Button or click the Right Stick to check your inventory. Gun Xbox Controls = * HINT: Hold LT to aim and Press RT to fire. * Press X''' to reload. |-|Playstation Controls = * '''HINT: Hold L1 to aim and Press R1 to fire. * Press □''' to reload. |-|PC Controls = * '''HINT: Hold Left Click to aim and Press Right Click to fire. * Press F''' key to reload |-|Nintendo Controls = DS / Nintendo Switch Controls = * '''HINT: Hold ZL/ZR to aim and Press L/R to fire. ** Press Y''' to reload. * '''HINT: Hold the ZL Button to aim and Press the ZR Button to fire. ** Press Y to reload. Trivia * This is the first game of the series. * This series will take place between the games after their abandonment and discover what happens within it. Category:Games Category:Games by Undead Jastus